


baking, messes, kisses

by the_fluffy_unicorn



Series: Sabriel drabbles (100 words or less) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 words or less, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, Get together fic, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, whoa I managed to stick quite a lot of context into this drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluffy_unicorn/pseuds/the_fluffy_unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the title is the prompt I was given for a drabble<br/>to make things more interesting, I used these 3 words in the exact form they were sent in<br/>to make it even more interesting, I decided to make it into a get-together fic<br/>enjoy! =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	baking, messes, kisses

“Kids today,” Sam grumbles as he surveys the wreck that used to be their kitchen and his roommate in the middle of it, looking a lot smug, a little guilty and ridiculously adorable, holding a tray of muffins. “Kids today, with their baking, their messes and their stupidly cute faces.”

 _Wait,_ Sam thinks, _did I say that out loud? Shit, oh shit, he’s gonna hate me!_

Gabriel blinks and drops the tray on the counter, moving closer, too close; and he is… smiling?

“Yeah,” he says, “their baking, their messes and… their kisses.”

And then Gabriel's lips are on his.


End file.
